Frosted Sea:Prologue
Prologue Flying is hard at first, but the winter spirit himself mastered it after a couple of crashes here and there. It's been 150 years since he was revived by the Moon which he despises so much when he learned that can't be seen nor touch by the people. He spent a century to explore all places on Earth that normal humans could never reach, or at least for now. To him, living without being seen is horrible. One day, Jack flew across the Pacific Ocean and was suddenly attacked out of nowhere. The water below him gushes upwards and raises his staff. As his staff touched the incoming wave, the water instantly freeze along with a portion of the ocean. "Who are you?" a voice from below growled. The winter spirit can tell that it was full of pain and anger but he keep his guard on. "Jack Frost" he answered cautiously, his grip on his staff tightened as he saw a pillar made out of water rises below the frozen ocean, breaking the icy thin layer. He never seen another life form exist on an isolated place. "What are you doing here?" she growled once again, her dark blue pupils glared at him like made him standing on a thin ice. What an irony since he is a winter spirit. "Passing by" he replied truthfully, his tensed face relaxing a little. However, the other didn't relaxed and turned her whole body away from him, the water beneath her feet created circular patterns as she walks at the edge of the water pillar. "Just go away and leave me alone" Jack's anger quickly dissipated and was surprised on what she said. There's so much pain in her voice and realization hit him that she is alone all these years, just like him. He flew carefully towards the water pillar and hesitated to land on the water because he might freeze it with his bare feet. "You are all alone too, aren't you?" he said, fiddling his fingers nervously on his staff and stare at her with solemn eyes. He heard a sigh and turned her head over her shoulder as she responded, "Yes, I am" Another pause. This time, it was somehow awkward and a little... tense. "Who are you?" Jack asks the same question like she asked before but with less threat. The mysterious alien turned to him and looked up. "Lapis. Lapis Lazuli" she responded, "I'm a gem" "A gem?" the winter spirit, cocking an eyebrow, "Never heard that before" "Same goes for you. I've never seen a flying human before" she remarked "I'm... I'm not exactly a human" "So... what exactly are you?" "A winter spirit" "Oh" "Weird, right?" Lapis giggled which the winter spirit a little surprised and added, "Why won't you come down here?" "I might freeze your water pillar" With that, another water pillar rises up beside hers. Jack knows what she meant, he has to land there so he can't freeze hers. Once the spirit land there, the water pillar freeze down to its bottom. He saw the ocean gem stared at the pillar and then to him with awe and surprise. "Okay" she said, sitting down on her pillar and faces the spirit, "So what's your story?" "I... don't exactly remember" Jack said as he ran his through his unkempt hair, "I just remembered being revived by the Moon" "Pardon?" "The Moon. He has all this magical stuff I can't even explain" he said, sitting down and crossed his legs. "He is the one who revived me from my death" "For me" Lapis said, "You aren't dead yet" "I am. I can't be seen or touched by normal humans. They just... walk pass through me like I'm not even existing" Silence engulfed them once again. Jack couldn't tell if the gem is thinking or sympathizing him. "So what about you?" Jack said, breaking the silence. "Stranded here on planet Earth" she sighs and folded her fingers together, "I'm supposed to be in Homeworld" "What happened?" "I'm part of the Homeworld's special army that was ordered to execute a gem named Rose Quartz and her army rebelled against our own. I successfully crushed most of them but eventually... Rose got me. I am surprised she wasn't angry to me despite I killed most of her comrades. Instead, she stared at me with pain and concern. I retreated to my gem afterwards." "Retreated to your gem?" Jack asks, scratching his head. "See this?" Lapis pointed the gem at her back, "That's my gem" The winter spirit still stared at her with confusion. The gem sighed and laid her dark blue eyes down on the ocean. "That's all I've got for now" she said and crosses her arms, palms unclosed. Jack shifted uncomfortably as the silence comes back and focuses to the sound of calm waves. He rarely do this since he jumped from a place to another but what if... "Lapis?" he blurted out loud and his mouth pressed on a thin line as the gem's eyes shot up, obviously interrupted from her thoughts. "What?" the elemental gem ask, waiting for him to say something. "I know this is a weird offer but..." Jack trailed off as he ran through his pale hand on his white hair, "Would you like to travel with me? I mean, it's okay if you don't becau-" "I'll go" the gem simply answered and the spirit glanced at her, with his mouth slightly open for getting interrupted. Lapis Lazuli playfully rolled her eyes and added, "It's boring here anyway" "Are you... sure?" Jack said, standing up. The gem followed his example and summoned her wings from her gem which astonished Jack more. "Yep" the gem said before went off in a blur and her water pillar collapsed, "The first one who reach the America wins!" "Hey, no fair!" Jack shouted as he took off, the wind pushes behind him as he try to catch up with the laughing gem. Trivia Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Tales of the Imperceptible Category:Reconverging Alternate Tales